


You either die a hero, or, live long enough to see yourself become a villain

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Bite sized bits of angst for Earth-2 Harrison Wells [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16 Trajectory, Gen, i am a stupid emotional potato, i cried at this episode, someone save this man, take him away from me, thoughts of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A tiny fic to accompany the episode Trajectory, cos dang. That was some severe Harry angst right there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my midterms!! I hope y'all passed! Here have a drabble I made in exhausted celebration!

Jesse stood with her lips pursed and her shoulders back. Her slightly trembling hand was held out, the mangled watch dangling from her wrist limply. Her eyes were hard, the same exact expression his wife used to make when he stayed overnight at the lab without telling her.

Harrison stood frozen, because he'd never seen such a look of... Of hatred, fear, distrust, and horror directed at him from his daughter before.

"Jesse?"

Then he heard the treacherous recording emitting from the watch he'd clasped onto her wrist earlier that evening. The watch he'd designed to protect her... And the watch he'd used as a recording device when he first traveled to Earth Two.

His tinny desperate voice, longing to rescue his lost child from a ruthless and invincible killer, echoed throughout the lab, " _...That I would do anything to get you back, including killing a man._ "

He knew then, at that moment, that he had lost it all. After all he had sacrificed, after all he had _done_ , to get her back... After all his efforts to protect her, he knew somewhere deep down that he had messed it up himself.

"Tell me I'm not hearing this right."

He opened his mouth, he tried to fix it- he had too! He couldn't lose her, not now, after all was said and done. After he had finally succeeded in saving her!

Jesse called him a villain, a monster, and a murderer before walking away, leaving her dreams and hopes and admirations shattered on the cold unforgiving ground.

He may have saved her from Zoom, but in the process he had become the enemy.

Harrison bowed his head in despair.

She didn't come back.


End file.
